Welcome Home
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: When Tai Lung returns to the Jade Palace, wounded from his battle with Po, he is faced with initial disapproval. However, Po finds himself growing more fond of his past enemy, and the two grow closer. NSFW
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Home: Chapter One**

* * *

"What is he doing here?"

There was so much anger in her voice. The kind of anger that wasn't usually there - the anger that was reserved for when Tigress was really indignant, more so than the general aura of annoyance she seemed to have. And truthfully, Po couldn't blame her. He himself felt an irate emotion overwhelm him. Tai Lung's return was just as unwelcome among the remainder of the Furious Five as it was them. The only one who didn't seem so perturbed, at least not in the way his students were, was Master Shifu.

Granted, the red panda and Tai Lung had a different relationship altogether. In addition, they had conversed privately beforehand. Apparently Tai Lung had convinced Shifu that he truly regretted his actions, particularly the ones that had scarred his very own master. Shifu, while skeptical for good reason, accepted his previous student. He was, at that moment, in another room with Tai Lung, assisting him in his healing process by tending his wounds that had come from the Wuxi Finger Hold technique. Meanwhile, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were cooped up in the kitchen, crossly speaking over a generous serving of dumplings.

"I don't know, but I don't like it at all." Viper seethed as her tail prodded at a dumpling. Her vexed attitude was palpable.

"You're not the only one," murmured Mantis in response.

Crane scoffed. "It's like he's planning something terrible." He ruffled his wings, before continuing. "I really don't think we should leave him alone with Master Shifu for too long."

Monkey nodded in response. "For all we know, he could be trying to sneak his way in to get access to another powerful object he was denied." His accent was thick, no doubt a symptom of his indignant state.

"I don't know." Po huffed. "But I definitely don't trust that guy..."

They glanced at him dubiously, as though what he were stating were more than obvious. If anyone had reason to hate him, it was Po himself. Feeling discomfort beneath their gaze, Po stuffed a few more dumplings into his mouth, trying to focus on his food. Mantis sighed.

"Look. I don't think we should give him a chance, but it's not like we really have a choice. We have to obey Master Shifu." He pointed out, a sour expression on his face as he took a bite of dumpling.

"That might be true, but we still have to keep an eye on him." Viper commented with an exhale of exasperation.

"I'll be keeping both of my eyes on him." Po added, his tone stressed with irritation.

"And I can't blame you for that much." A voice replied from the doorway.

The residents of the Jade Palace turned to see a slightly hunched Tai Lung standing at the entrance of the room. It appeared that it pained him to stand, despite the fact that he was trying his best to conceal his weakness. Shifu stood beside him, his face stern and unamused.

"Listen to me, all of you." Master Shifu piped up, his voice grave. "I know you do not trust Tai Lung." His eyes shifted towards the snow leopard beside him, before narrowing and returning to his other students. "...It will take a long time for him to regain my trust as well. But we all must put in our best effort to give him a chance."

There was momentary silence, and Po noted that Tigress was practically trembling from her lividness. He shrunk into his seat just slightly, not wanting to face any of her rage. Po didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Tigress was thinking about how Tai Lung didn't deserve that chance. Master Shifu's frown deepened.

"...Even some of _you_ were given chances when you weren't trusted by the rest of the world. All I'm asking is for you to do the same."

Tigress' shaking ceased, but her nails clenched into the table, leaving deep gashes in the wood. Monkey looked down at his feet sullenly, and Po felt himself being slightly hit by the meaningful words that had been thrown at them. He looked again at Tai Lung, seeing not so much the horrific criminal he'd seen before, but now a warrior who needed to be given a chance, just as he had when he first was given the title of Dragon Warrior.

Po released a shuddering sigh refused to allow the grimace that was threatening to dominate his features. The room was still silent, so he decided to remedy that much.

"...All right. I'll try my best. But it'll take some work." He scrutinized Tai Lung as he said this, whose golden eyes widened slightly.

The large cat nodded gratefully in response, before he turned to Shifu. "...Master. I am going to rest for the night." He bowed before stalking off towards his designated room, leaving the rest of them to their own devices.

"He tried to kill you, Master," Tigress snarled when he was entirely out of sight, pushing herself back from the table and standing up. "And for that, I can not forgive him anytime soon." With that said, she departed from the room.

The spell that seemed to have them all stuck in that room was broken, and slowly, they began to disperse. Master Shifu remained to the side of the doorway, looking down at the floor with an emotion Po couldn't exactly place. When he found that it was just the two of them left in the room, Po slowly stood, walking up to his Master before stopping. He wanted to say something, anything, but words seemed to evade his mouth as he stared down at the aged red panda.

"You have brought peace to me, panda," Shifu suddenly spoke. His voice was tired and soft. "And now it is time for us to bring peace to Tai Lung as well."

He then turned and slowly began to walk off down the dark corridor, leaving Po to stand alone in the kitchen. He stayed there for several minutes, just staring at the space where Shifu had been, before he sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for anything cryptic. Taking the remaining dumplings and pushing them past his lips, Po chewed slowly, before he too left the kitchen to go to his room.

It would be indeed rather hard to feel safe sleeping in the same vicinity as Tai Lung, but only one question wracked his mind as he laid in bed and gazed at the ceiling.

"What _is_ he doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Home: Chapter Two**

* * *

The sounds of pique lashing resonated from the training hall as the Furious Five and Po sparred. Master Shifu and Tai Lung sat on the sidelines, watching. Tai Lung himself was still too injured to fight, despite wanting to be there while the rest of the students battled. He'd been at the Jade Palace for a total of one week thus far, and although his presence added a certain stress to the other warriors, nothing major had occurred since his arrival.

Tigress had become distinctly more ferocious since the return of Tai Lung. It was clear that his company left her on edge, as her blows had become significantly less controlled, and her concentration - rather than being directed solely on training as it had been - had been divided to keep an eye on Master Shifu's past student. Her eyes would slide over to where he stood every so often, resulting in her becoming even more heated as she fought.

Master Shifu took notice of this quickly. "Tigress, stay focused." He chastised.

She nodded and bowed to him in compliance, but her face betrayed her instant loyalty by showing annoyance at what bordered on humiliating. To be corrected in front of one she considered an enemy, that was (or at least, that was Po's perception). Po felt himself grow concerned as his turn to spar Tigress came up. Mantis and Crane had been fighting in the center, dodging obstacles as they went, but Tigress only seemed to grow more and more disquieted as her waiting time drew on. She was glaring holes into Tai Lung, and everyone in the room could feel her anger.

Po was uneasy, to say the least.

Tai Lung seemed relatively unaffected by her anger, which only fueled it more. He kept his eyes trained on the ongoing fight. His torso was wrapped in bandages, alongside the majority of his arms. Po assumed his legs were as well, but being that they were covered in pants, it was hard to discern. Regardless, Tai Lung wasn't in any condition to fight and they all knew it. Still, Tigress seemed to be prepared in case he was ready to strike at any moment, and because he didn't, she grew impatient and her anger only festered.

Mantis had Crane's beak twisted at an odd angle, immobilizing the large bird, before Crane's hat fell askew and he tapped out. They distanced themselves from each other and bowed, prior to turning to Master Shifu for critique.

"Well done, the two of you. Crane, more agility. Work on your flexibility. Mantis, good job, but be more discreet when you strike. It was easy for me to tell what your next move would be." He dismissed the two of them to the side, where they panted heavily.

Crane patted Mantis on the back and in return the insect scratched playfully at his wing. They stood beside Tigress and Po. Being that Viper and Monkey had sparred just before the other two, it appeared that it was now Po's turn. He swallowed thickly as he felt nervousness bubble up within his stomach. Tigress intimidated all the other students, and although normally he was cautious around her (at least, more so than he was with the others), he never thought she'd actually hurt him. Now that she had Tai Lung on her mind, he wasn't so sure.

"Tigress, Po. You two are up." Master Shifu regarded them with a curt nod.

Po glanced over to the two of them, briefly making eye contact with Tai Lung as he did so. It wasn't intentional, but when their eyes connected, he thought he saw something that bordered upon concern for his well being. Hardened concern, of course - Po couldn't imagine Tai Lung feeling any other kind - but it was prevalent nevertheless. He blinked, and smiled weakly as he approached the center of the training hall. Tigress was unmoving, glaring at Po as though it were him she despised, and her claws clenched and extracted. Po nervously swayed from side to side, his uncomfortable demeanor accompanied by an anxious chuckle. Tigress would never hurt him... Right?

"Go."

With that single syllable, uttered from Shifu, Tigress shot forward to begin their combat. She lunged at Po with ferocity that was undistilled, and Po had a split second to react as he thought, _Oh no, she really isn't holding back!_

He moved to the side in a careful dodge, only to be nicked slightly by one of her claws. It shredded a patch of fur from his arm, cutting into him thinly. He let out a rough gasp, and pushed forward, attempting to punch at her abdomen. She moved from his blow with ease, and not a moment later was clawing at him again, hissing violently. She left a large gash in his chest, and he choked out a grunt of pain. He wanted to attack her full force in response, but this was Tigress, his _friend_, and he didn't want to hurt her, even if the ideology wasn't mutual. Besides, she wasn't entirely herself at the moment.

He jumped forward in a body slam. Her body smacked into the jade bowl, a porcelain groan echoing upon impact. She didn't hesitate to directly punch him in the face, not even giving him a fraction of a second to recover before she took the sides of his face and spun him around, forcing him onto the ground belly-first. Now straddling him with a choke hold, she growled, and he felt her claws dig into his neck. He coughed as he felt blood drip from his flesh. Had he not had the extra fat, she would have killed him by now, and the thought in itself was terrifying beyond belief. If he were another one of their teammates...

There was muffled shouting above him, but Po couldn't hear it. He was becoming dizzy, the lack of oxygen and loss of blood beginning to make his vision blur. And then, all of that was put to a stop - at least, the choking was. His vision was momentarily black, before spots of light danced in his eyes and he looked around hazily. He was, at first, met with the frightened faces of his comrades, all of which were still standing to the side. They looked horrified.

He then turned around, to see Tigress laying on the ground, her breaths heavy and her face full of regret and something close to fear. She was looking directly at Po. Beside her stood Shifu. Their master was also panting, and Po didn't need anyone to fill him in on the fact that Shifu had forcibly stopped the fight. Po slowly sat up, and Tigress did the same.

"Po..." She murmured. She sounded so utterly disquieted that Po thought he felt his lungs heave. "I'm-"

"That's enough, Tigress." Shifu's voice was heavy with anger.

Tigress slowly got to her feet and regained her composure, but her expression remained distraught and rueful. Po stayed on the ground, staring up at her, his mouth agape as one of his paws reached to his neck where blood had trickled out. Luckily, the cuts weren't so deep that it was continuous. If not for his thick fur, one would have seen black and blue bruises littering his neck, alongside the cuts from Tigress' brazen attack.

"Tai Lung." Shifu turned to address his other wounded student, who, although not quite as mortified as the other students, was certainly taken back. "Go tend to Po's wounds... Tigress, you are going to come with me for a talk. And the rest of you - repeat the obstacle course twenty times."

The uninvolved students nodded grimly, waiting until Master Shifu and Tigress had left to do as told. Slowly, Po got to his stubby feet, following Tai Lung as the snow leopard led him from the room. They found themselves in Po's bedroom, Tai Lung not wasting any time to disinfect his injuries. It stung, to which Po would wince and whine, but to no reply from his makeshift doctor.

"Some fight, huh?" Po chuckled hoarsely as Tai Lung bandaged his cuts.

Tai Lung grunted in response. He seemed mildly angered, but Po couldn't particularly pinpoint why. The awkwardness was tangible as it filled the room, and Po shifted while his cuts were bandaged. The neck was perhaps the most uncomfortable part. Po examined the pattern of fur on Tai Lung's arms as he wrapped the bandage around him, noting something particularly interesting.

"You know," Po mentioned. "Your arms are really fluffy."

Tai Lung paused, his movements halting at this comment. _Ah, so now he reacts_, Po observed with an amused grin. Tai Lung stared at him with those penetrating, golden eyes for several moments, before a smile of his own overtook his smug lips.

"...The element of surprise can be helpful, Dragon Warrior." He responded cryptically, his eyes falling half lidded before he pulled the bandage particularly tight, as though it were a move of reprimanding, receiving a choking sound from Po.

Po's smile dissipated. "I guess you got Shifu's 'mystical and Kung Fu-y' trait, huh?"

Tai Lung scoffed at this, beginning to collect the excess bandages. He examined his handiwork, focus then roaming over the rest of Po; over his mildly confused face, his round belly, and furry arms. Tao Lung's eyes were aglow with speculation, before he seemed to be pleased with what he saw and nodded to himself.

_What was that about?_ Po wondered to himself, but not before Tai Lung stood as though he were going to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Po inquired.

Tai Lung halted in his steps, turning around to send Po a curious glance. "...To my room." His expression then diverted to a grin that hinted at amusement. "Why? Do you need the company, panda?"

Po laughed in good cheer at this. Tai Lung really was an interesting guy. "No... It's just, you didn't say goodbye or anything."

Tai Lung seemed as though he failed to understand why he would even do such a thing. "...I'll just be in the room beside yours," he elaborated slowly, not grasping what Po was saying in the slightest.

"That's not what I... Ah, never mind. See you later, Tai Lung." Po shook his head, giving up. _Huh... Twenty years training under Master Shifu, and then another twenty in total seclusion. I guess he hasn't really had time to learn about social norms, and all that good stuff._

Tai Lung stared back at him, golden eyes brilliant and standing out greatly against his ashen coat. "...Goodbye, panda." He muttered, before he retreated from the vicinity.

Po smiled to himself as he laid back on his bed. He hoped that Tigress wasn't being too harshly punished on his behalf, before he slowly drifted off, thoughts gradually circulating around how fuzzy and soft Tai Lung's fur looked...


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Home: Chapter Three**

* * *

It wasn't until a full month passed that Tai Lung could participate in training like Shifu's other students. When it became the case that he could spar with them, Shifu was careful not to pair him up with Tigress. She had calmed down just slightly since the incident with Po, but was still noticeably tense about Tai Lung's presence.

Tigress and Viper sparred, just before Monkey and Crane. Due to the now uneven number, Tigress was to go again with Mantis (she was more than pleased with the second turn), and Po was to fight Tai Lung. Po could tell that Tai Lung was a little bit wary of fighting him, and it was understandable, considering the fact that Po had brought him so close to death. But the fact of the matter was that Po didn't think he, himself, was capable of murder, which was why he didn't fully flex his finger and therefore only half-killed Tai Lung - if such a thing were logical.

They broke for lunch before Tigress and Mantis could spar.

"I don't want to eat in the same room as him." Tigress hissed when Tai Lung sat down at the table.

She was sending him a look of blatant disgust, and he returned the glare with a scoff. Silence drew out as the Five and Po waited for the inevitable to happen - Tigress stood and left the room. It happened just about every meal. Po watched with pain as she departed, before he decided to go after her.

"Tigress, wait!" He called out, snagging a bowl of dumplings and following her.

"_What_ do you want?" She growled when they were just outside the palace walls.

"Come on, you can't do this forever." His voice was nearly a whine as he stuffed a dumpling into his mouth.

"And you can?" She retorted. "One would think that you would hate him too, Dragon Warrior."

"I do! Or, I did..." Po hesitated, wondering why it felt so wrong to imply that he hated Tai Lung. "Listen, it doesn't matter anymore. He's here to stay and we have to deal with him. Tigress, you're better than this. I know you can forgive him."

Tigress narrowed her eyes and stalked towards him, causing him to back up with mild fright. "I will. _Never_. Forgive him."

Po's brow furrowed. "He didn't do anything to you specif-"

"He did everything!" Tigress snapped before he could finish. "He's the reason why Shifu is the way he is - he's the reason why Shifu could never be proud of me! Why Shifu could never love me!"

She finished, her breaths heavy as she attempted to calm herself, arms trembling. Po stared at her in horror, before he took a step forward. "Tigress..."

"I have to go." She stated dryly, before she launched herself upwards, jumping towards the trees.

Po watched her leave with dejection, before he shook his head and finished up his dumplings.

Lunch ended not thirty minutes later, and Tigress was back, a stony cold aura about her as she was to face off Mantis. Her attitude had improved so much since Tai Lung had been defeated, and now it was regressing. The bug seemed aware of her sullen mood, and it was clear to every resident of the Jade Palace that he was frightened by this arrangement. Still, they sparred, and although Tigress attacked with fervor, she controlled herself so as not to hurt him as she had with Po.

When they finished, Po felt anticipation ride up in his gut (or maybe those were the dumplings). He couldn't help the excitement that caused his ball of a tail to bounce as he made his way in front of the group, Tai Lung crossing so that they were perpendicular.

"Are you ready, Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung's voice was dripping with sardonic mirth as he looked him over.

Po felt strangely confident under Tai Lung's scrutinization, a shudder riding up his spine as those golden eyes crawled over his body. "I was born ready." He grinned.

Shifu conspicuously rolled his eyes at the cliche sentiment, before he nodded. "Go."

Tai Lung's strong, muscular body plunged forward, aiming right for Po. Po grinned. Tai Lung should've known better than to attack him head on like that! He sucked in his belly and leaned forward, and just before the big cat made contact, curved his spine. Tai Lung shot backwards, into the jade bowl, with a grunt of pain. He didn't stay down for long, however, before he launched back out. Po was slightly distracted by the way the light caught on his soft looking fur, and he thought of what it would feel like bunched up in his palm...

This time, Tai Lung went for Po's side, and got a good punch into his face. Po groaned as he was thrown to the left and attempted to recover quickly, reaching out to grab Tai Lung's arm that had been going for a second punch. He turned and swung his sparring partner over his side and into the dirt floor. Tai Lung let out an "oof" as he fell into a heap, but quickly got onto all fours and jumped up. He was too high for Po to bounce from his stomach, and instead was hit head on by Tai Lung's weight. He fell back onto the ground with a gasp as Tai Lung forced a swift kick into his chest, and then another to his side.

Po reached up to grab Tai Lung by the scruff and threw him down. The look on Tai Lung's face was priceless - he seemed shocked, and then strangely relaxed, before he plunged to the ground with a pained shout. Po longed to see his expression of contentment once more, as it was oddly charming... He shook his head away from the alluring thoughts of petting Tai Lung and tried to focus on the fight.

Tai Lung used a swivel kick to take out Po's legs and knock the large panda to the floor. He pounced on top of him and Po gasped, feeling something spark within him from the position, but the feeling was whisked away when Tai Lung started to land forceful punches to his face. Po kicked him in the shin and then used his other leg to knock him off and switch their positions - which resurrected the spark of pleasure - before he turned Tai Lung onto his stomach and forced him into a choke hold.

The way their bodies melded together, with Po's hips pressed against Tai Lung's rear end, made Po grow warm and his mind grow fuzzy. He rotated his hips just slightly, earning a soft meow of surprise from Tai Lung. With his grip tightening on the feline's throat, he himself became dizzy, until Tai Lung reached up and tapped his thigh. Po rested his grip, then reluctantly got off of Tai Lung. The feline warrior looked at him with shock written over his features when they stood. Po smiled in return, hoping that Tai Lung was surprised by his strength and not his affection. They were both panting heavily, and Po felt a little bit uncomfortable in his trousers at this point.

"Well done you two. Tai Lung, it will take a bit of time for you to get used to fighting someone of Po's weight. Still, you did very well." Shifu commended him.

Po couldn't help but glance over to Tigress, who looked as though she was ready to set Tai Lung on fire. He swallowed thickly.

"Thank you, master." Tai Lung responded gratefully, before he turned to Po. "...And you didn't do so poorly yourself, Dragon Warrior. I haven't met many that could make me tap out."

The panda sent him a lop-sided grin. "You can just call me Po. And thanks! That was pretty awesome."

Tai Lung's whiskers twitched at this notion; he hesitantly nodded.

"That is enough training for today, everyone. You are dismissed." Shifu called out, and they all began to disperse.

"So, _Po_." Tai Lung addressed him as they languidly walked from the training hall. His voice was full of utter amusement. "How _did_ you manage to teach yourself the Wuxi Finger Hold? That's rather... Impressive."

Po felt his heartbeat quicken. He hadn't been sure if this was a topic that was okay to address before, but apparently it was. His lips burst into a smile. "Well, I just... I'unno. I studied a lot of Kung Fu before I got here, so I knew a lot about it even though I couldn't actually _do_ it at first... And I just sort of figured it out."

"Yes, but how did you test it out? What did you try it on before you fought me?" Tai Lung inquired as they made their way through the courtyard.

Po laughed at this. "Actually, I'd never done it before. I knew the proper hold and everything, but I'd never practiced."

Tai Lung's expression turned astonished. "Then how in the world did you know it would work?"

Po grinned and patted him on the back, reveling in the feeling of the fur against his paw. "Because I believed in myself."

Tai Lung seemed pleased with this response, straightening his posture in delight. He chuckled, and Po felt as though he was truly relaxed in his presence.

He could definitely get used to Tai Lung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Home: Chapter Four**

* * *

The navy sky that hung above the Jade Palace was spotted with bright ivory stars and a waning moon, illuminating the roof tiles just slightly. Within the structure, almost every resident was asleep, being that it was late into the evening. Still, not all were resting.

Po snuck quietly through the hall. His footsteps were heavy, but the Five had grown used to it by this point. Had it been anyone else skulking about, they would've woken up. He made his way to the kitchen, thinking of how clever he was for eating late at night, when Monkey couldn't pull any tricks on him and steal his dumplings. Aside from that, he genuinely was hungry, and his fervent appetite pulled him towards the room where the food was located.

As he turned around the corner, Po blinked in surprise when he saw soft candle light flowing from the kitchen doorway. "Huh?" He murmured as he wobbled forward, peeking in.

Inside, Tai Lung's back faced him; the snow leopard dug into one of the pantries. His tail was swinging side to side as he did so, and Po couldn't be bothered to stop the smile that blossomed over his pudgy face. It looked as though he wasn't the only one who'd been looking for a midnight snack. He watched a bit longer, somewhat hypnotized by the way that Tai Lung's tail would sweep to either side of his feet in a captivating manner. Suddenly, Po felt even hungrier than he had before.

Po's grumbling stomach gave him away.

The snow leopard's movements stilled as his ears twitched, and Po felt his smile widen. The feline slowly turned to face him, cookies in his hand.

"Dragon Warrior." He greeted, sounding at first unruffled, before his voice dipped down into apprehension. "...It isn't what it looks like."

Po's face twisted into a smirk. "Oh, it couldn't be - that the mighty Tai Lung has a sweet tooth?" He laughed, and a grin of amusement twitched into Tai Lung's lips. "Come on now, we all like to indulge every now and then." Po assured him.

"I suppose 'every now and then' is an understatement for you?" Tai Lung chortled.

Po sent him an expression of playful warning, wagging his finger. He stepped in and took several cookies for himself, wasting no time in stuffing one into his mouth. Tai Lung examined him intently for a few moments, before he too began to feast upon the tasty treats. The two of them sat at the table, devouring the cookies, dialogue momentarily unnecessary as they ate away.

Po swallowed a large bite when he noted Tai Lung licking his lips. He too felt rather parched from not having anything to drink. "I'll make some tea," he declared, to which Tai Lung nodded thankfully.

As he stood at the counter and prepared the tea, he sent a few glances Tai Lung's way, raking his green eyes over the feline warrior's body. It looked so muscular beneath that layer of soft fur, begging to be touched in more than one way. Po's fingers itched to stroke down Tai Lung's back and run over his stomach, to thumb the inside of his thighs and maybe dip beneath his pant line...

Po shuddered and shook his head, trying to force away his unsavory thoughts of kissing Tai Lung's tail and maybe kissing somewhere else too. He knew that it was forbidden to consider, despite him feeling such strong pressure to do so.

He poured the tea into two cups and set them on the table. Tai Lung watched him with an unidentifiable expression placed onto his features, his honey eyes surveying him. They seemed to trace every curve of the panda's hefty stature. Po looked up at him, the rim of his cup pressed to his lips as he gazed directly into Tai Lung's golden eyes. They locked stares for a moment, and Po felt his thumbs twitched. Tai Lung slowly came forward, leaning towards Po's face. His silken irises became veiled by his eyelids as they fluttered and his lips neared Po's; the panda himself felt his breath pick up the pace before steadying when Tai Lung's came close.

Their lips brushed, just barely, only a minuscule amount of space touching the other, before Tai Lung pulled back. His lips fell open in a soft inhale, eyes pushing open. Po opened his eyes a moment after, and for awhile, they just looked into each other's mesmeric eyes.

"Is someone in there?"

They both physically jumped at the sound of Crane's voice. Flashing each other expressions of anxiety, the two backed up, before Po rapidly glanced around the room.

"Hello?" Crane's voice sounded a bit more concerned this time.

Crane's footsteps were heard just outside the door. Po latched onto Tai Lung's hand, and he quickly forced the snow leopard into the storage closet. With sacks of rice surrounding them, they heard the muffled sound of Crane entering the kitchen.

"...Huh." Crane's voice was confounded.

There was silence, as Tai Lung was pressed against Po's stomach, his face into his neck as both of their backs were pressed against either side of the wall. Po felt Tai Lung's furry tail flicker over his leg and he released a smothered whimper. The close proximity, Tai Lung's breath against his fur, his chest on the upper part of his belly... It was all thrilled him in a salacious way and he was just struggling to manage it, especially considering the fact that Tai Lung had just kissed him.

Po blinked.

Tai Lung had just _kissed_ him.

"Oh well..." The flippant manner of Crane's words seemed dismissive and there was the sound of him rustling through a bag, before the candle was doused and his footsteps faded down the hall.

When the coast seemed entirely clear, Po opened the door and the two stumbled out. There was quietness as the two hung for a moment, before a soft sound seemed to flow from Tai Lung. Po glanced over to him in mild confusion, until he realized that Tai Lung was laughing. His laughter seemed to grow, and Po found himself chuckling as well. They laughed together for a few moments, before they quieted down. Po stared at him, his eyes shining with mirth, and Tai Lung looked back.

Tai Lung admired him momentarily, but then his eyes turned surprised, and then harsh. He came to a full stand and bowed to Po, and he removed himself from the room without a word. Po stared, his smile faded, in helplessness at the doorway. He had no concept of what had just happened. Tai Lung kissed him, they got into a closet together, and then Tai Lung left. Why? How did that make any sense?

Po felt a frown settle over his face. He glared towards his stomach and rested a hand over his ears, pulling them back and letting them bounce back into place.

"What did I do?" He groaned.

He was unmoving for several moments, before he stuffed a multitude of cookies into his mouth and retired back to his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**M-rated activity ahead.**

**Welcome Home: Chapter Five**

* * *

Po was not in a good mood.

He was understandably bothered by Tai Lung's actions the night prior. He kissed him, and then ran off? What did that mean? Po couldn't decipher his team mate by any stretch of logic and it made him feel frustrated and empty. Was there something wrong with him? Or was it that Tai Lung was digressing back into his old mannerisms of being cold and aromantic?

Po was in a _very_ bad mood.

Being a relatively joyous being on a regular basis, this upset mood was very quickly noted by Shifu. Their training began with a sulky Po, a rigid Tai Lung, and a pestered Tigress. Already, almost half of their team was off balance and to say Shifu was peeved would be an understatement.

"What is the _matter_ with you today?" He chastised after Po fell into the jade bowl for the fifth time.

Po looked up at him in utter dejection, before his eyes refocused on the expanse of green surrounding him. Shifu sighed and used his staff to pull Po out, propping him delicately onto the floor. He then hopped down beside him with a glare set very heavily on his face. The members of the Furious Five and Tai Lung all had their attention on the two in the center at this point, stopping what they were doing and coming into the vicinity.

"This isn't like you, panda." Shifu stated firmly, before he glanced around. "And he's not the only one. Tai Lung, you are acting strange as well."

Tai Lung's eyes widened and he stiffened at this. Shifu glanced over to Tigress - her sourness was no surprise to him, seeing as her bad mood had been prevalent for the last several weeks. Shifu sighed.

"Po. Tai Lung. If this is between the two of you, then you must settle it immediately. I will not have team morale damaged by some petty little... Thing." He waved his hand flippantly, and Po could hear the old age in his voice.

Po glanced over to Tai Lung, whose eyes were glaring at the ground as though it had offended him. His fur bristled and an uncomfortable, viscous silence settled over the room. It lasted for only a few moments before Shifu spoke again, his voice now sounding even more cross.

"Fine. You two may do it in private. Leave the training hall. You are dismissed from today, but you will be doing double tomorrow." Shifu's eyebrows hung low over his eyes as he addressed them. When neither Po or Tai Lung moved. His face grew even more disquieted. "Do I make myself clear?"

The tone of Shifu's voice startled Po and he nodded uneasily, before his stubby legs quickly carried him out the door. Tai Lung was slow behind him, in no rush. Shifu and the Furious Five waited until the snow leopard had shut the door behind him, anterior to continuing their practice. Po and Tai Lung continued along, until they'd come to the courtyard of the palace, to which Po settled down at the top of the stairs. Tai Lung stood beside him, overlooking the stretch of hill beneath.

"...Goodnight." Po's voice cracked.

"What?" Tai Lung questioned, voice rising in pitch from the confusion.

"I'm saying goodnight, because..." Po's tone fermented into anger as he slowly turned to face Tai Lung. "...I didn't get to say it last night, since you _left_ before I could!"

Tai Lung was taken back, his eyelids rising to reveal more of his sunbathed irises. His mouth opened in surprise, before it closed, and then opened again as he looked away, blinking rapidly. Po then briefly remembered that Tai Lung lacked a great deal of social skills, and probably wouldn't have said 'goodnight' on his own accord regardless of the circumstances.

"I..." Was all Tai Lung got out, his voice strained by uncertainty.

Po sighed as he looked down at his feet, rubbing a thick paw over his head. "Listen, can we just... Go to my room?"

Tai Lung spent a few contemplative moments examining Po's face, before he nodded, and Po came to a stand. Tai Lung followed the distressed panda down the corridor and into his room. When the door was gently shut behind them, Po settled himself heavily down onto his bed with a groan while Tai Lung stood at the door tensely. They both were short of words until Po forced some from his mouth.

"...Why did you leave so suddenly last night?" He asked desperately, finally getting to the point.

Tai Lung stared at him, his eyes wavering back and forth as his brows twitched in concern. "I... Wasn't ready. I thought it would be best."

Po bit his lip. His first kiss and apparently the other half of said kiss thought it would be best to leave him alone? The only one who he thought ever liked him thought it would be best to leave him alone? _Don't be a baby and cry..._ "What do you mean?"

The fur on Tai Lung's shoulders seemed to stand straighter as he averted his eyes. "You must understand, Po. I am... I haven't... I've never been with another." He elaborated, tone almost pleading.

Po tilted his head in confusion, silently asking that Tai Lung explain further.

The feline released a sigh of resignation. "I didn't think I could control myself from trying to mate with you."

Po gaped.

_Oh._

Slowly, a smile wormed it's way over Po's face. Chuckles began to leak from his lips, and then he burst into full out laughter. Tai Lung looked horrified at first, before Po put up a hand to indirectly prevent him from leaving the room.

"That's it? That's the only thing? Because I thought you just... Didn't like me!" Po breathed out between giggles, shaking his head.

Tai Lung's expression softened and a warm smile overwhelmed his lips as he finally stepped forth. "That's ridiculous, Dragon Warrior. You're part of the reason I came back."

Po's laughter stilled and he looked up at the snow leopard in incredulity. "I... Am?"

Tai Lung nodded so surely and he hunched down a bit so that their faces were aligned. "To put it simply, Po, your strength is admirable, and you helped me find the inner peace I've been seeking for so long."

Po stared out him, mouth open, as he felt shivers cascade down his spine. "I did?" He practically squeaked out, having no idea what to say to something so powerful.

Tai Lung hummed out something that vaguely resembled a "yes", before he carefully dipped his head in to kiss Po. Po melted instantaneously, his eyes slipping shut as he kissed back. It felt so meaningful, as Po wrapped his arms around Tai Lung to pull him closer, leaning back against the wall behind him and bringing the snow leopard onto his lap. Tai Lung seemed to trill deeply at this, and he rubbed his paws over Po's arms in a rewarding manner. Their kiss turned open-mouthed and Po felt like he must've been aglow with joy.

Po was now in a great mood.

Tai Lung seemed to snuggle his stomach a bit, his fingers graciously rubbing at the pudginess and enjoying the feeling of the fur beneath his own. He purred quietly to himself and brushed their crotches together. Po keened out happily and rocked back against him.

"Tai Lung," he muttered out when he pulled away for air. "I'm'onna need you to mate with me."

Tai blinked at this, his mouth opening just a bit to protest, but he was stopped by the look of sureness on Po's face and he nodded. He kissed him again as he began to remove their pants, taking them off with restrained roughness. Po ran his thick paws over Tai Lung's chest, bunching up the fur of his back and kissing at his neck. Tai Lung's purrs grew louder as he toyed with his body, feeling his own enjoyment shoot through the roof.

When their pants were off, Tai Lung pressed their arousals together, both of them reveling in the heat it brought them. Tai Lung released a low growl while Po uttered a pleasured laugh. Tai Lung then dipped down, and flipped Po onto his stomach. Po stiffened at first when the position changed, but relaxed exponentially as Tai Lung rubbed his rear with his paws. His tongue began to lap at his cheeks, and then delved between, pleasuring Po's actual hole. Po groaned out and shuddered, pressing his derriere back against Tai Lung's face.

Tai Lung was careful to avoid scraping Po with his teeth, and when he'd sufficiently rimmed him, he pulled back and licked his lips with a sick grin. "Enjoy that, Po?"

Po nodded, his ears bouncing. "You bet I did!"

The snow leopard grinned. "Good. Now then..."

He quickly glanced around the room, before he spotted some meditation oil on the shelf and grabbed it. Quickly lathering the lubrication over his dick, he moaned quietly, ready to pound away at Po. Tai Lung then pushed Po onto his side for better access, before he pushed his way in, sighing in relief as the stretching and lube allowed him to slip in with ease.

Po's cushiony ass allowed him to take Tai Lung's length with much more ease, but he still clenched up his arms and shuddered, vibrating against Tai Lung's dick. "Oooohooooh. That feels... Awesome."

"It should," Tai Lung breathed, his face enlightened at Po's approval.

After giving Po a bit of time to adjust, he began to pound away. He wasn't gradual or gentle, but was firm and hard, making sure to pleasure Po as he fucked him into the bed. Po was moaning and laughing, savoring the feeling of Tai Lung's hips against his rump and his cock against his prostate. He clutched at his pillow and used one of his legs to pull Tai Lung closer, releasing a trill of his own. Tai Lung groaned loudly, and with one hand steadied on the wall above them, the other on Po's stomach, he plowed Po's ass with no regrets.

Po yanked Tai Lung down by the scruff and dragged him into a kiss. Tai Lung moaned out at this, sounding all too similar to the mewl of a kitten. His movements didn't change, however, and he began to groom at Po's cheek as he fucked him harshly. One of his hands grazed over Po's tail, and he thumbed it lovingly. Po squealed and kissed Tai Lung's nose, wrapping a leg even further around his hips as he cried out happily.

Po pulled away to look Tai Lung directly in the eyes. They gazed at each other for a few moments, before they mutually leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips connected, Po came, his orgasm coating their stomachs as he yelped out in pleasure. Tai Lung growled and pushed his dick in and out for a few more moments until he too climaxed. He managed to pull out and cum all over Po's stomach, before he exhaled in exhaustion.

Lazily, Po used his pillow to wipe away the cum from his belly, before Tai Lung collapsed onto him and they laid on the bed together, staring at the ceiling. Tai Lung curled up, his purrs now quiet but happy. Po chuckled and licked his nose. Shifu would be enraged if he ever discovered what they'd done, as would Tigress but neither of them cared. Po thought back to the first night that Tai Lung had returned, and decided to wrap up his earlier confusions.

"Well, at least now I know what you're doing here."

* * *

**The end! I hope you enjoyed. We really do need more Po/Tai Lung stories.**


End file.
